The Original Half-breed
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: With the Werewolves taking over the city, the Mikealsons and Petrova family has to work together to fight back against their enemies. but wait, what this? Their mother has returned with a terrible secret of her past?
1. Rebirth

_Chapter 1: Rebirth_

Rebekah sat in a rocking chair, smiling down at her niece, who was listening to the sound of her voice.

_Once upon a time, there was a majestic king who lived with his noble brother, in a colorful kingdom where music and art were celebrated." she tells her brother's story to him._

Klaus stood on the balcony, overlooking the city, of his home he lost a century ago, he then thinks about Serena who concealed herself in her room, null and void.

_The king did not foresee having children, nor did he foresee the woman he loved becoming pregnant with those children. But he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible._

Eric leaves a tray of food for Serena to eat, she looks at him, he saw the look of mixed emotion clouding her eyes. He sighs and sat next to her, holding her in his arms and she listens to his heartbeat, it seems the only thing keeping her calm.

_In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby son and a baby daughter. For whom he wished only peace and happiness. Still, the king had demons who pursued him._

Rebekah stood from the chair and walks over towards the crib gently laying her inside and tucks her in.

_There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures. She drove the other magical creatures from the land._

Eric walks out and looks at Hayley who was on edge, losing her daughter was taking its toll on her. But he walks up to her and pulls her into his arms, calming her down and promising her that Francesca will pay for what's she done.

_And there was a wicked witch, with enchanted stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home. The mothers of his children were driven to send their beloved children away, for woman the king loved was a powerful sorceress and would stop at nothing to protect her own_.

Rebekah places the toy knight next to little Hope and gently strokes her cheek as Hope smiles up at her.

_Convincing all who remained that they were forever lost, such a lie broke the sorceress's heart, for the absence of her children took a toll. And the king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world._

_The castle closed its doors and the kingdom fell. Some say that only lights shine in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once-mighty king in the rooms meant for his children._

Klaus stood in the room meant for his daughter, looking out the window on the night of a full moon and Elijah walks up next to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

_But as the ruthless beast took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they know that he, his brother, and the powerful sorceress's brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished._

_For the believed one day they would heal their kingdom and bring their Prince and Princess home._

Rebekah smiles and walks over to the light switch and looks back at Hope and turns the lights off.

_So that they might live happily ever after._

~8~8~8~

In a hidden location, Mairi sat in the rocking chair, looking down at her grandson, humming her tune to him, singing him to sleep. Asger walks over to them and smiles down at his grandson.

Who was listening to his grandmother hum to him. She then stood up and walks over to the crib. Asger walks to the window and peeks through the curtains, checking to see if they were being watched.

Mairi gently laies little Dustin inside the crib, tuck him in and lays the teddy bear next to him. Asger closes the curtain and walks back to his wife and looks down at his grandson as he snuggles against the teddy bear. He wraps his arms around her waist and she leans against him and smiles.

~8~8~8~

Morning came to New Orleans and Serena sat in her room, covering her ears as she was hearing that god awful music filling her ears. "Make it stop. Make that awful sound stop," she growls as she could hear the music coming from the other room. Then heard clatter in the room. Klaus was throwing a fit again, due to Genevieve tricking him into giving her his blood.

She tore her hands, pulling herself from her bed and marches out of her room. Serena was... different. Darker in looks and appearance. With a see-through long-sleeved shirt it reaches down to her belly button, but it had black fabric covered her chest, wearing dark tight pants, black high heel boots and black make-up. She revealed her damaged soul from the loss of her son and daughter. The lie she had to tell to the world. It broke her.

But that wasn't the only thing that changed when she came back. Her temper and hatred were... uncontrollable. The smallest things would throw her into a rage, the breaking of her binding curse freed her curse from being triggered, but her magic, her powers were unstable and unpredictable, tied tightly to her emotions and her sudden outburst, she didn't realize that the bindings kept her rage back and her magic at half strength. But the change wasn't just in her, Hayley's transition into a hybrid has changed her too. Her emotions were everywhere, from her sadness to her rage. Serena felt that Hayley understood her pain.

Well, her and her brother, god know he lost his children as well. She marches into the room, ignoring the Mikaelson brothers' conversation and went straight for the recorder, ripping the needle away from the disk, took it and threw it down onto the ground, shattering the disk. "Are you insane?!" Klaus shouts at her and she glares at him, "Don't try me, Nik! I am no mood for one of your tantrums!" she snaps back at her, shouting at the top of her lungs as the glass in the shattered, startling the brothers. She just glares at the two of them and flashes out of the room.

Elijah sighs to himself and looks back at his brother, "Will you ever stop provoking her?" he questions him and Klaus sighs to himself. "Well, I can't help it if she can't control her rage." he states and Elijah rolls his eyes "Her and Hayley are lost without the children. I'm concerned about them." Elijah informs him. Klaus frowns at him then turns away. "They look well enough," he states, not wanting to talk about it. "They look no better than you, brother. As we just saw Serena in her unstable state. If you the three of you as more than passing acquaintance and rivals-" Elijah states.

Then Klaus turns back to him, "Hayley as you to help her and Serena has Eric to help." he reminds him and Elijah sighs at him then looks away from him. "Sadly, like the father of their children... they prefer to fight their demons alone."

~8~8~8~

Unknown to her Serena found herself back in the Bayou, looking out at the trees and bushes. Then he walks over to the hang line and pins up some clothing. Then she steps away and looks out at the deserted Bayou, not a werewolf in sight. She sighs shakingly to herself, feeling responsible for what happened. Then she felt a hand grips hers. She turns and saw Hayley was standing right next to her, she smiles at her, grateful for her presence. Then they walk out through the Bayou and found themselves out the shack.

There used to be many wolves and tents here, but they were all gone. Then Hayley lets go of her hand and kneel down, Serena looks down at her as Hayley picks up a toy doll and brushes the leaves from its hair. Serena looks away, covering her mouth, keeping herself from crying as the tears well up in Hayley's eyes and she exhales to herself.

But then a twig snaps, getting their attention, the two turns and saw the Moonscare pack step out of the woods and gather around them. Hayley stood up on her feet, holding the doll in her hands. Then a little girl ran up to her and took her hand into her, Hayley looks down at her and smiles sadly. Then one of the wolves walks up to Serena and places his hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that they understood her pain and that they stood by her and Hayley, this makes Serena smile a little at him.

~8~8~8~

Davina in the music store, talking with Joe for another record. "Here you go, Davina," he states handing her a record disk. "You're gonna have to give me the lowdown on why you're so hooked on ancient Icelandic folk music," he asks her and she smiles at him. "It's for someone else," she answers, taking the record. "I sure hope so." he jokes, making her chuckle then a boy to the door, eyeing her.

She just looks at him, he winks at her, making her smile and he walks out the door, but then Davina frowns as Oliver walks into the store. "Hey there, Cutie." he flirts. "Don't call me that," she warns him. He just smirks at her. "So I heard you ditched your coven," he states as he took the record from the pile. "That's too bad. That other Harvest girl, Cassie, she has been super helpful to all us wolves," he informs her, looking at the record. "She's making you moonlight rings, Oliver. I wouldn't call that helpful, I'd call that an alliance," she informs him and took the record from him.

He just smirks at him. "Call it what you want, long as we don't have to turn in the full moon anymore, it works for me." he said with confidence, "Look, I'd take off if I were you. Things are about to get a little ugly in here." he warns her and she just looks at him, then he turns from her, "Hey, y'all, the store's closed!" he calls out and everyone looks at him. "Get out, now," he orders. Then everyone shuffles out of the store. "Hey. What are you doing?" Joe questions him as Davina stayed put. "It's Joe Dalton, right?" Oliver asks him.

Then more of the wolves step inside the store, "You see, I've been studying up on this store. It's been a staple if the Quarter for 90 years." he states, walking up closer to the counter. "Run by you, you daddy, and then his daddy before him?" Oliver questions as he photo in his hand. "That's right," Joe answers him, Oliver just nods at him. "Yeah, you see the thing is, Joe... there's just ain't many photos of anyone in your family," he said and drops the photo onto the counter and it was of Joe himself in the 90s. "But you," he states and Joe realized that he was caught. "Oliver, no," Davina said to him.

Joe tries to make a run for it, but the wolves stopped him from leaving the store. Then the grip ahold of Joe and forcibly lean him back onto the counter. "Stop. Stop it. Stop it!" Davina orders them, but then the wolves, cry out, gripping their heads in pain. Davina and Joe look down at them in shock. "That's not very nice," Eric growls and the two look at him as he walks out from the back. Then he looks at the two, "Joe, take Davina and run." he orders. Joe nods at him, then grabs Davina and they vamp out of the store.

Eric then lets the wolves go and Oliver glares up at Eric, "So..." he states, cracking his knuckles and neck. The other wolves stood up and growl at him, making Eric chuckle at them. "Who wants to go first?" he questions as glowed golden-blood red.

~8~8~8~

Francesca glares at the witch in front of her desk. "We have a deal, Cassie. Witches don't get in our way when it comes to killing vampires who enter the Quarter." she reminds her, but was a little on edge. The wolves that were sent to take care of Joe returned to Francesca, half beaten up and still alive, momentarily. Setting Francesca more on edge. "Davina's not in our coven anymore. The rules don't apply to her, and it wasn't a witch that stopped you, it was the sorcerer, Eric." Cassie reminds her. "Well make them apply, to her and to Eric," she orders her.

Then steps away from her desk, "Get everyone out of my face. They're here, hovering all the time." she complains and Oliver sighs at her. "They're just doing their job." he informs her and she turns back to him, "Their job is to protect me from Klaus Mikaelson who, by the way, has not set foot outside his house in months. All this waiting. I'm losing my mind." she said with the look of overwhelming paranoia in her eyes. "Why haven't we received word about the Moonscare pack yet? Why haven't they joined the ranks?" she questions them. "They refuse to join," Cassie answers her.

Then Francesca looks at her, "They prefer to remain in exile then follow you, a gangster." she informs her. Then Francesca scoffs at her. "I am promising a future here for the wolves. Where they can be free of oppression." she informs her, "But you are not of their pack. You are not of the royal bloodline." Cassie reminds her, making Francesca freeze, "You do not understand their ways." she reminds her and Francesca looks away from her. "Anyone who is not paid to protect me, go," she orders, irritated and half-insane. "Get out!" she shouts and the wolves leave the office.

~8~8~8~

Cassie walks out of the house and down the street, joined by an older man. "She's unraveling. Poor thing." Cassie states as they walked together "Cracking under the pressure." she states and the man sighs. "I assume that was Elijah and Niklaus' goal all along." the man states. Making Cassie smirk. "Say what you will, they are impressive strategists." she states "Trait they inherited from you, dear mother." he reminds her.

Making her smirk, "I suppose they did, Finn. But Serena spent her time teaching them how to always have a plan." she states and Finn looks away. "Francesca Guerrera will be her own undoing. Let's see how impressive your brothers and Serena are when they finally come up against me," she states. "And that would be a sight, wouldn't it?" a man calls out, getting their attention. They stop and looked behind them, seeing a man leans back against the gate, "Who are you?" Finn questions him.

The man shrugs at him, "I'm Elliot. And that's all you need to know about me." he answers and pushes himself off the fence and walks towards them. "And you are infamous Finn, oldest brother to the Mikaelsons and you are Esther Mikaelsons, mother of the Mikaelsons," he informs them and they look at him in surprise. "I gotta say, I'm quite disappointed," he states and walks in front of them. "How do you know of us?" Finn questions him. Elliot turns back to him and shrugs. "My mother on the other side spoke a lot of you. Nothing good either, then Serena spoke ill of you as well, confirming my suspensions." he states and walks closer towards them "And I know why you had my niece and nephew killed too." he whispers to them.

Esther froze. "Do trade something so precious away, not every motherly like." he chuckles and turns away from them. "I did what was necessary," Esther calls out to him and Elliot turns back to her, a smile on his face. "I'm not the one you need to conceive on that," he informs her. "Your mother would of done the same." she threw back at him and Elliot frowns. "You know nothing about my mother or what's she done to keep me safe. don't presume to understand and come after the Mikaelsons and Serena, I will gladly face you head-on," he states then turns away, but then stops and turns back to them. "That is until Serena rips you to shreds because she's no longer that level tempted girl you remember," he states and the two widen their eyes in shock. "Something to think about," he states and walks down the street.

~8~8~8~

Camille walks into the Compound and found there was no one in sight and the furniture was covered. She walks out into the courtyard and looks at the second floor. "Hello?" she calls out and no one responded. But a shadow slithers through the darkness. "Eric? Klaus?" she calls out and still, no one answered her. Camille slowly walks closer to the stairs and looks up the banister.

She took a step up but then stops as she felt something behind her, Eric looks at her from behind and she gripped the back of her neck, feeling that warm breath hitting it. "Eric," she whispers then turns around, only to find no one there. She sighs then turns back and walks up the stairs.

But then she stops at the top of the stairs as she felt someone watching her, Eric was leaning against the rails, just staring at her, waiting to speak with her, to hear her again, but he couldn't, not with the way he was right now. She steps onto the second floor and turns around, seeing that no one was there, but she knew he was avoiding her "Eric, I know you're here somewhere. We need to talk. It's about the Moonlight rings." she calls out to him. Then Elijah steps out from behind "He doesn't wish to see you." he informs her.

Camille jumps with a gasp as she turns and looks at him "Elijah. Where the hell did you come from?" she questions him, "I beg your pardon?" he questions then he looks at her and steps closer towards her. "Aren't you the one who is trespassing?" he asks her, she said nothing and looks away. "He doesn't care for conversation these days, his unstable temper and emotions keep him from having a decent conversation. And he would most definitely be crossed with you for putting yourself in danger by coming here," he informs her. "I'm already in danger. Guerreras following me like it's a police state. The city is being run by gangsters. You aren't doing anything about it. Marcel took them out 100 years ago without any of you. don't you think he might be up for lending you a hand?" she reminds him.

He just looks at her as it was a sore subject to talk about. "Thank you for coming, Camille," he said to her, then steps to the side, suggesting for her to leave. She sighs and walks past him. But then stops at the steps and turns back to him and he turns to her. "I know your family and Eric's family is grieving. But I know you don't believe those rumors that Marcel killed those babies. So, if you want help taking down the Guerreras, you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired. Use it." she suggests to him then walks down the banister.

Elijah watches her leaves the compound and smirks to himself, "I like her spirit." he states then Eric steps out and leans against the banister. "Kinda hard not to," he mutters ans Klaus places his hand on Eric's back.

~8~8~8~

Later that night Eric stood in the nursery, reorganizing everything and cleaning off the crib. Then Serena walks in and looks at him. "What are you doing?" she asks and he looks at her, "Cleaning and organizing," he answers as he places the pillows back. "Helps me keep calm if I'm still moving," he mutters and Serena frowns at him, then steps closer and grips his hand.

He stops and looks at her, "Does it get easier?" she asks and he sighs at her, turning his hand and grips her. "I don't think it ever will as long as they're targets," he answers. He nods at him and pulls away, looking at the room, "I can clean up Hope's nursery, moving keeps me thinking." she states, nodding her head. He smiles at her and bows his head at her. Then he turns back and dusted off the stuffed animals.

Then Serena stops at the door and looks back at her brother. "Eric?" she calls out, he stops and looks at her, "Thank you for being there," she states, he smiles and nods at her. "As you are there for me," he states, she smiles and bows her head to her brother then walks out of the room and into Hayley's, as it was right next door to her. She enters the room and walks into the nursery, but then stops as she saw Elijah taking the crib apart.

Rage burns within her as she marches at him "What in the hell are you doing?" she questions him. "Welcome back, Serena. What is this the fifth time this week?" he asks her placing the wood down. "I need no babysitter, Elijah. Hayley and I are fine." she assures him, he stops and looks at her, "So I am going to ask you again? What in the hell are you doing to Hope's nursery?" she questions him again. "As we discussed, our illusion needs to be flawless. Now months have passed. It's the appropriate time." he informs her.

She scoffs at him, "Really? Taking apart Hope's nursery is the appropriate time, huh? What's next, we take apart Dustin's as well? Then Nik and I will hold our heads high and try again?" she questions him. Elijah sighs at her. "I understand that this is difficult for you," he informs her and she just laughs. "Difficult? This is difficult?" she questions and Hayley walks into the room, "What the hell is going on?" she questions, walking up to Serena. "You wanna know what's difficult, Elijah? Francesca is still alive after handing us over to the witches. What's difficult is that the witches want our children dead because your bitch of a mother ordered her death." she snaps and the room shakes.

Elijah looks at the room and back at her, unfazed by her rage, "What's difficult is that I don't have the heart of the witches of the quarter in my hand as they pay for what they nearly have done to the children!" she snaps and the room stops shaking. "Everything that has happened for the past few months has been anything by difficult." she reminds him. "You both will have your vengeance. I promise you this," he swore to them. She nods and grips the wood in his hands, "Fine, but until the bitch is dead at our feet." she states and pulls the wood from his hands. "This is Hayley's room, Hope's room and it will not be touched." she reminds him, "And we will tell you when it's appropriate to clean it out." Hayley snaps as Serena handed the wooden bars to her and they both step to the side, suggesting him to leave.

He did so and they watched him leave, then Serena sighs and looks at Hayley "Let me help you clean Hope's room and reorganize it." she states, Hayley looks at her and smiles. "I'd like that," she states and Serena smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Back in the dining room, Elijah and Klaus were standing on each side of the table as Eric was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he was ready for a right. "We have the Guerreras where we want them. We have them waiting and worried. And now we know that they're an army against no defenses against an original." Klaus informs his brother. "We don't know that for certain." Elijah advises him "I'm willing to gamble." Klaus states as he was ready.

Elijah just sighs at him, "It's too risky. The stake didn't just disappear, someone has it." he states and Eric could think of a person who has it. "One enemy at a time. In the end, we'll slay them all." Klaus states and took a seat. But then exhales as he felt his strength being stripped from him. "It's happening, isn't it?" Eric questions him, Klaus exhales and nods at him. "Tonight, we just have to plant the right seeds. And for that, we need help," he states.

Eric chuckles to himself. "What?" Elijah questions him, Eric raised his hand as his claws were showing, "I can think of the perfect seeds to plant." he states and looks at Klaus, who smirks at him.

~8~8~8~

Hayley and Serena were chairs as they were looking down at the boys, "We're taking the 12 original rings. Four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers. One of Oliver, one on Francesca. Three with the home security detail and the rest scattered amongst lackeys." Elijah informs them.

Eric leans against his hands on the table, Serena was standing next to a chair as Hayley was right next to her. "Each ring is distinguishable by its setting. Gauche, like those that wear them." Elijah informs them. "They believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come after them when I'm weak. Each ring retrieve will strengthen me, but I will still be at a disadvantage." Klaus informs them. "Ergo, any hope of success depends entirely upon our working together." Elijah and states and looks at the three.

Who looked away from each other. "The three of you can no longer afford to retreat to separate corners," Elijah informs them and Serena sighs, Eric looks at her and grips her hand, she looks at him and held her head high. Then Klaus stood up and looks at the two. "This is our fight." he states and they looked at him, "You ready for battle, Hayley, Serena?" he asks them.

The two of them exchanged looks and locks their eyes with Klaus, "We'll fight, but promise us that we will be the ones that end Francesca Guerrera's life." Serena asks of him and Klaus smirks at her. "She will be delivered to you, unharmed and untouched, little wolves," Klaus promises and nodded at him. "And us?" one of the wolves step up. The four looked at them and saw it was the Moonscare pack. "No one comes after one of our family and lives to tell about it." he states and looks at Elijah, how can we help?" he asks and Elijah looks at Klaus, who was smirking at the extra firepower. Then Serena looks at him. "Be smart and be one step ahead of them," she orders.

The wolf looks at her, "Do not underestimate them and do not overestimate them, they are not as powerful as they put themselves out to be." she informs him and the wolf bows his head to her. "I'll deal with the last piece of the puzzle." Elijah states as he walks out of the room, "Everyone, hid. In the shadows behind wherever you can. Be ready for them. But do not kill the Crescent wolves, but the Guerreras, if they're wearing a moonlight ring, rip it from them." Serena orders and the pack moves out, hiding through the compound.

~8~8~8~

Serena stood in her room as she waited for wolves to ambush the compound and Hayley stood next to her. "You ready?" she asks her and Serena looks at her, "I've been waiting months for this night to come. I'm on edge." she informs her and Hayley grips her arms and Serena looks at her, "We'll finish this and take our revenge against Francesca and the witches." Hayley promises her.

Then she looks out at the moon as Serena looks up at it as well. "It's a beautiful full moon out tonight," she states and Hayley nods at her. "I wish I could turn into a wolf and run through the woods, to simply be..." she states and Hayley sigh "Free," she states and Serena looks at her. "When you trigger your curse, I'll run along with sigh you and we'll run freely under the moonlight," she promises and Serena smiles at her.

But then they heard their head as they heard the movement in the compound, and they looked at each other, "Showtime." Serena whispers and Hayley's eyes pulsed with blood as her orbs glowed yellow and Serena's eyes glowed golden-blood red and they both leave the room.

~8~8~8~

The wolves invaded the compound as they looked for Klaus, but some were pulled into the shadows and knocked out. Two walks for the stairs, but Serena knocks one out as Hayley snaps the other's neck. Then she pulls the ring off his finger.

Serena drags the one the side and leaves him there, but then she turns backstepping closer to Hayley and they looked at the wolves that were outnumbering them. Hayley smirks and looks at Serena, who leans against the bars, then she whistles out and the Moonscare pack jumps out of the shadows and attack the wolves, killing the Guerreras, but sparing the other packs that joined them, ripping the rings from them.

Then Oliver steps out, seeing the wolves on the ground and no Hybrid insight, but then Serena steps out in front of him, glaring at him through her glowing eyes. "Hello Oliver," she growls and he looks at her in surprise. Then she backhands him, making him fly into the pillar and smacks against it and hits the ground. Then she grabs the back of his hair and jerks him back to his feet and slams him into the pillar. "Was killing your people worth it? Was smothering Eve to death to keep your secret worth it? Was being a lapdog worth it?" she questions him, growling at him.

He struggles against her, but she held him down, "Wearing that ring is not power or strength. It comes from being one as a pack. That what we were. We were apart of a pack, we were strong and you destroyed everything." she states then rips the ring off his finger, turns him around and grips his throat tightly. "If you dare wear one this ring again, I will rip you to shreds until there is nothing left to recognize you with," she warns him and knocks him out.

~8~8~8~

Francesca and her brother walk to the door as it opens, then a head rolls inside the house, startling her. Then they walk to the front door and saw Elijah was just outside. And Francesca smirks to herself. "It's fine. He can't come in," she assures her brothers. "Can't I?" he questions her as he was the foot of the doorstep.

She just chuckles at him, "Don't bluff me. You can't win." she assures herself. "You mobsters all suffer from such hubris." Elijah states as Francesca was just proud of herself. "Do you know Al Capone thought himself invincible back in his day. And in the end, he was sentenced to the wretched filth of Alcatraz for which of his atrocities?" Elijah asks them, but Francesca wasn't afraid. "Anyone?" he asks and no one answers him. "A failure to pay his taxes. I suppose the devil's in the details, isn't it?" he states as he leans against the frame. "My, my, you have a beautiful home here," he states and Francesca looks around at her home. "I was so pleased the city took my suggestion to protect its heritage status and invoke eminent domain," he states.

Francesca's smirk falls into a shocked frown. "So I suppose that means this house now belongs to the public and as such, anyone can enter... without invitation." he states then looks down and took a step inside and Francesca and her brothers took a step back in fear, "Well, well, well." another voice calls out and the wolves turn and saw Eric was leaning against the frame as his hands were covered in blood. Then he pushes himself off and smirks at them, his eyes glowing golden-blood red. "Who dies first?"

~8~8~8~

Klaus was painting again after long months he was painting again, then Elijah and Eric walk into the room, then one of the wolves walks up to Eric, "The Guerrera wolves are all dead, save for the other packs." he informs him and Eric places his hand shoulder. "Good, send them on their way, let them face the consequence of siding with that wannabe Alpha lunatic," he orders him. The wolf nods at him and walks out of the room.

Elijah and Eric look down at Klaus as he was also back to his old self. "I'm still not at full strength. Which of the rings are unaccounted for?" he asks them. Eric smirks as he wipes the blood from his hand with a towel. "Only one." Elijah answers him then he looks away from him, "I must say the brothers fought valiantly before Ms. Guerrera escaped." Elijah states as Eric chuckles to himself. "Figures, brave as a human, cowardice as a werewolf, gives us wolves a bad name," he states, almost feeling like his old self again.

Klaus stop painting them turns to the both of them "You let her get away?" he asks him, Eric smirks as he shook his head. "It's not much getting away with a hunter has her scent tracked." he states and Klaus arches his eyebrow at him, as Elijah smirks "What he means it, not exactly."

~8~8~8~

Francesca down the road, heading through the back road to avoiding people altogether, escaping from the massacre of Elijah and Eric. She pants as she looks in her review mirror, seeing if she was followed. She exhales to herself as she lost the two of them.

But suddenly her car flips, causing her to gasp and turn the wheel, she screams as the car falls over into the side and tumbles down the road, and after a few more turns, it lays flat on the hood. Francesca pants as she frantically looks around to see what caused her car to flip.

But she saw a pair of boots standing a few feet away from her and she frantically pulls at the wheel. "Help. Help me, please," she begs the person. But then she heard a thud above her as someone lands on top of her car. She went silent as she heard the person crawl over to the side and was quiet. She watched and waited. Then a head hops out and she screams in fear.

Serena glares at her, her eyes glowing golden-blood red. "Hello Francesca." she growls as she flips down and grips the door off, to reveal Hayley standing not too far from her, "Let me help you out," she growls, gripping her hair and drags her out of the car.

~8~8~8~

Eric sat in the chair as he glares at the glass in his hand, he pants as the rage within him rose against, then he bellows as he threw the glass at the wall, shattering it. He pants looking at the whiskey stain mark on the wall, he pants then bury his head into his hands and tries to calm himself down. "Hurts huh?" Elliot calls out and Eric raised his head and looks at him. "Elliot," he said in surprise. Elliot smiles at him and walks into the room. "You eliminated the person you handed Serena, Hayley, and the babies over to the witches, but that's not enough, isn't it?" he asks him and Eric falls back into the chair. "This rage within me, I can't control it," he mutters.

Trying to calm down, "That because when we first break the binding spell mother put on us, all that rage we've held back, it comes pouring out of us." he states and sat down next to him. "We cannot control this, brother. We have to let it flow, we have to vent it out, that's the only way we can control it." he informs him and Eric sighs, "What if someone gets hurt?" he asks and Elliot smirks at him, "Until they deserve it, it's against our nature to spill innocent blood, blood rage or no." he informs him and Eric looks him, "Teach me, then." he states and Elliot out his hand out to him. "Anything for my family," he states and Eric grips his hand.

~8~8~8~

Serena marches into the Nursery, gripping her hair, panting as rage spirals out of her control. Out of rage, she rips the baby cradle sides off, then turns to the shelves and shoves everything off the shelves with a growl, then turns back to the cradle and rips more of the wood off.

Klaus ran into the nursery and watches in surprise at Serena's need to destroy everything "Serena, stop!" he orders her, gripping her arms and pulls her away, she growls and jerks away from him. Panting as she looks him right in his eyes. "She's dead," she admits and he just looks at her. "Francesca. She begged me to spare her, but gloated at her, refusing her," she states as tears well up in her eyes.

~Flashback~

_**Hayley held Francesca as she struggles to break free and Serena just glares at her "Please, please. Serena. Let me go, spear me and I'll never set foot in New Orleans again." she begs her. Serena just tilts her head at her. "I'm just like you, Hayley and now I'm gonna take back my city." Serena quotes her and Francesca looks at her in fear. "You said that to us and now you want to run with your tail between your legs," she states.**_

_**Francesca tries again to break free but Serena grips her throat tightly "You dare call yourself an Alpha as you ran when your brothers were slaughtered, you dare beg us for mercy when you handed us over to the witches which lead to the death of our children?! You dare ran away from the consequences of the revolution you started when you bombed the Bayou, killing innocents?! You dare beg me for anything?!" she shouts as it echoes through the woods, Francesca whimpers as Hayley steps over to the side.**_

_**Then Serena pulls back as her eyes glowed, "You don't deserve mercy." she growls as both her and Hayley snarled at her, "No, no, no, please!" Francesca begs them, but they snarled and bite into her neck, making her scream out, then they pulled away and Serena snaps her neck, throwing her to the ground dead.**_

_**But then Serena gasp in pain as she felt her bones breaking, then she screams out in pain, Hayley looks at her in shock and knees next to her, Serena then snarls as she raised her head, throwing her hair back to reveal her shifted face. **_

_**Then she pants, lowering her head as the pain was gone, Hayley helps her to her feet and they looked at each other, blood smeared on their lips as they rage within them did not subside.**_

~End of Flashback~

He gasps and took a step back as she pants "You triggered your curse." he states as the tears stream down her cheek. "You said when you take revenge, satisfaction would surely follow," she states and pressed her hand to her chest. "So why, why don't feel satisfied? Why do I still feel this?" she questions him. He just looks at her. "Why does it still hurt? Why did the pain not fade away? Why does it hurt even more? Nik, the rage I feel, the anger, the hate. It's still there and I can't breath because of it!" she snaps at him.

He exhales and steps closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulder, "What you're feeling, what you're going through, it's only natural." he informs her, but she pulls away. "Natural?" she questions him, making him stop. "I am a werewolf that hasn't shifted yet or triggered my curse for a thousand years, Nik. Nothing about what I am is natural." she informs him and he sighs at her, "You're a hybrid now, Serena with your werewolf side awake it will heighten all the new senses and emotions." he tries to calm her down.

But Serena broke as she shook her head, "But I don't want to sense everything. I don't want to feel this." she whispers. He was taken off guard by her response, she exhales raggedly and looks at him. "I hate what I am. All this rage and anger I feel, I don't want to feel it anymore." she whimpers and more tears stream down her cheeks. "But in the Bayou when I was with the wolves, my people, the packs and my brothers. I was at peace, I felt free of everything that I suffered through from the past thousand years." she sniffles and covers her face.

Tears well up in Klaus's eyes as he hung his head, "When the wolves attacked, I wanted to rip them all to shreds before I got to Francesca." she admits, running her hand down her face and grips her throat "And I almost did not I not remembered that they were innocent, I acted no better than..." she states. "Me," he answers and she looks at him. "You were no better than me," he states, she sniffles and took a step closer towards him. "Everything is changing Nik, and it's not just me," she states and he looks at her. "I remembered when you looked at me before. And I remember how you look at me now," she whispers, he said nothing. "I was a loving mother, but now, I'm nothing more than a monster," she informs him.

Klaus shook his head, "Please don't lie to me, I saw the fear in your eyes when I killed those two witches, to save the children and don't say you weren't. I know when someone is lying to me." she warns him and he closes his mouth, he couldn't lie to her, not when she knows when someone is lying to her face. "You're terrified of me, Nik. I'm unpredictable. I'm no better than your father." she mutters, he looks at her in shock as she walks past him, her shoulder brushes against his and he watches her leave.

Klaus knew for a fact Serena was nothing like his father. She was good, she was loving and she would fight to the death to protect her family from anyone would dare threaten them, blood or no. he didn't see his father in her, he didn't see a monster in her. He saw a mother, a lost mother that couldn't hold her children anymore and he saw that it was driving her insane. She needed help, but he couldn't help her. Not with everything that has happened, but he knew for a fact Eric can help her. Help both of the girls.

~8~8~8~

Elliot sat in the chair at the table in the courtyard as Elijah rolling up his sleeves as he was getting ready to destroy the stones, "Could you just take a sledgehammer to them?" Klaus asks him as he slumps in his chair. "These were forged by a witch, brother. And as such, only the elements of water and fire can destroy them," he states. "Good, hand them over and I'll gladly burn them to ash," he states.

Elijah smirks at his enthusiasm "I thought this would bring you greater pleasure, Niklaus." Elijah states as he offers the stones to Elliot. "As would I," Klaus mutters as he looks away. "This was my fault. All of it." Klaus admits to himself and the two stopped and looked at him. "If I had just accepted Serena's pregnancy instead of... playing king," he admits. Elliot leans back in his chair and messing with the stones a little. "I should have listened to you," he admits to Elijah as he looks away from him. "Instead, my greed and my envy robbed me of my children. And Serena of the one wish she desired," he admits.

Then Elliot looks away from him, "My actions let to the release of a weapon that can kill not just me, but you." Klaus states and Elijah just sighs. "A thousand years I've survived your attempts to destroy me, brother," Elijah states, smiling at him and then he nods at Elliot, who nods at him and cups the stones in his hands. "I imagine I can survive this," he states and Elliot sets fire to the stones. "You chase my redemption like a man rolling a stone up an endless mountain," Klaus informs him as Elliot places the burning stones in the bowl.

Then Elijah grabs a hold of the pitcher of water, "No mountain is endless, brother." he states and pours the water inside and the stones were cracking. Making Klaus stand to his feet. "Some are steeper than others," he states as saw the stones were no more. "And as much as I would like to be the one to comfort Hayley at this moment. I believe that only you can understand her grief," he informs him. But Klaus shook his head. "I can't help her, you didn't see the look in Serena's eyes when she came back from killing Francesca last night," he informs him.

Elijah nods at him. "But I did see Hayley's when she returned last night." he states and Klaus looks at him, "We lost our children, Elijah. I can't help either of them." he informs him then Elijah looks at Elliot. "Could you help them?" he asks them. Then Elliot stood up and looks at them. "Serena is my baby sister, I will help her and she adopted Hayley into our family, our pack and I will help the both of them," he promises and they both sigh with relief.

~8~8~8~

Serena sat in the living room with Hayley in her arms and Eric walks and kneels down next to them, "Rough night?" he asks them and they both nodded at him. "I know how you both feel. Killing something in order to release all the rage inside of you, not as easy huh?" he states and they nodded at him.

Then Hayley sighs "It will get better." he promises. "When?" Hayley questions him as Serena lays her head on Hayley's shoulder. "I'm immortal now. If I can get through today, how am I supposed to get through forever?" she asks him and he smirks at her, "By venting everything out." he answers and they both looked at him. "When I triggered my curse, all that anger, all the sorrow inside my body came bursting out of me. The thousand of years I suffered through. The friends I made, the enemies I've lost, the battles I have won and lost." he states and they both raised their head to him.

Then Elliot walks into the room and watches "At first, it is hard. Hard to move, hard to breath, thinking I might never want to get up again. But as time passes, I began to get lighter being able to run faster." he states and looks at them. "I will never be easy to live with what happened. The lose of Hope and Dustin, but you can accept the fate that they are safe and that they're waiting to come home to two loving mothers that fought to keep their home safe for them," he informs them as Elliot smiles proudly at his brother.

Then Eric held up his hand, "You treasure that, you hold onto it with every fiber in your body and it helps you push through the hard times to the moments that are meant to hold onto, the rest. It fades and will stop hurting. The pain will fade." he assures them but the two shook their heads, "Until we can hold our babies in our arms again." Hayley states and Eric grips her hand. "And you will, Hayley," he swore to them and they looked back at her as Elliot stood behind the couch. "But for that to become a reality, this city has to be under our control. Nik once worked separately to united the wolves, humans, witches, and vampires under vampire rule, this time we can work together to unite all the supernaturals. Under one banner, the banner of peace." Eric assures them.

Serena sighs and leans against the couch, "After what went down, I don't think the wolves want to be our friends again, Eric." she mutters, Eric scoffs at them and stood up, making the two look up at him "You fought a war against the very wolves that handed you over to witches to kill the babies. You, Serena, stayed your hands against every wolf that wasn't a Guerrera, you lead the Moonscare pack like a leader and showed mercy." he states and Hayley leans against Serena. "The wolves will not only think twice, but they will bow to you." he informs her and she shook her head, "Not so sure about that, why not?" she questions them and he looks up at his brother, who nods at him and Eric looks back at Serena. "Because you are next in line to become the Alpha queen. You were born to lead others to the era of peace," he informs her.

She just sighs and looks away, "And the witches? You and I both know that they won't ever stop coming after us." she informs him. "You and the Mikaelsons defeated Esther and her witches when we stood together as one. One people united against a common enemy," he states and sat down in front of the two as Elliot sat on the arm behind Serena and Hayley sat up. "And we will continue to face our enemies doing just that," he states.

Hayley just looks at him, "As one people. One pack. One family." he states and took Hayley's hand, holding it on his. She looks down at it, then back at him, smiling a little. Eric smiles back at her as Elliot gently grips Serena's shoulder. She looks up at him, smiling and grips his hand in hers.


	2. Alive and Kicking

_Chapter 2: Alive and Kicking_

Klaus walks out of his room, but then stops as he picks up the scent of blood, he vamps down to the courtyard and saw blood-prints on the ground. One of the wolves, turning to humans as the other was of boots and the trail of clothing. Elijah returns to the compound and meets Klaus in the courtyard as he saw the blood and clothing on the ground. "Was this you, Niklaus?" Elijah asks him and Klaus looks at him "For the first time and I can't believe I'm saying this, Not this time." he informs him as he saw the blood and clothing on the ground. they followed the trail and it leads off into separate bathroom. Klaus walks into one and saw the shower running and three dead bodies of witches on the floor.

He exhales in surprise, not surprising that there were dead witches on the ground, but was surprised and confused why their dead witches in the first place, "Checking up on me?" Serena calls out from the showers. He sighs and looks at the curtains at the woman behind it, "I see you had a field-trip last night." he states, she smirks to herself. "Elliot and Eric took Hayley and me to the cauldron and to our surprise, we ran into some of your mother's witches and well, you see how that turned out," she informs him. "Well, it is a surprise. Shall I clean up for you?" he rhetorically asks, stepping over the dead witch.

Serena rolls her eyes then turns the shower off and pulls the curtain back to reveal herself in her naked glory and her hands on her hips. "I am never gently to my enemies. You know this," she informs him. He exhales, retraining himself and pulls out a towel to her. "I also know you can stain your hand from spilling any unnecessary bloodshed." he reminds her. She then snatched the towel from her. "No worse than what you've done, for sure," she states, wrapping herself in the towel and steps out of the shower. "You're better than me, Serena," he informs her.

But she arches her eyebrow at him, "Maybe I am, but maybe I'm not, but what I am is a half-breed now, you've seen my temper before and now that my werewolf gene is awake, well I have to do something to sustain it." she states and looks down at the dead witch with her throat torn out. "And Esther did have the witches try and kill Dustin and Hope, there's nothing more than a food appetizer for Hayley and means to release of rage," she informs him, looking back at him as he looks at her in surprise. "Pardon," she states and walks past him, he watches her, step to the door, kicking the dead witch and steps out of the room.

He then steps to the frame as Serena walks down to her room, "Serena." Hayley calls out and Serena smiles at her. "Hayley," she said and Hayley smiles back at her and they walk into their room. Elijah steps out and looks at his brother with worry.

~8~8~8~

The Mikaelson meet the Petrova brothers in the dining room, "You took them on a witch hunt?" Elijah questions them, Klaus paces behind him as Eric was enjoying his bourbon, feeling relaxed for the first time in months as Elliot was reading his book. "Well, you did complain about the white oak stake missing, we did a little spell, but whoever has it is powerful in keeping it hidden. So we popped on over to the Cauldron and politely asked for the location of the white oak stake." Elliot answers him.

Making Eric smirk. "And when they rudely refused us, we let Serena and Hayley have their fun. Elliot and I might of joined in. And oh, it was fun." he said with a smirk. "They grow more savage by the day. Can you both not see that they are falling apart?" Elijah questions them. "Actually, they are feeling themselves from all the rage they have pent up." Elliot states and looks up at them, "How is letting Serena go out on a killing spree helping her?" Klaus questions and Eric looks at him, "I'm surprised Nik, I thought you would be happy about the death of a few witches?" he questions. "Not her! Not you!" Klaus shouts.

Then looks away from them, even Elijah was shocked at him, then Elliot looks away from his book "There it is, you both hold those girls in too high standards." he states and leans back in his chair, "Serena and Hayley are like you and me now. Being what we are, accelerates everything that we are. Even being half-vampire. And once all that rage inside is calm down, you won't have to worry anymore. And being a wolf, we are the wildest things out there." he reminds him. Eric raised his glass to him, "Cheers to that." he states and sips his bourbon Elijah and Klaus just paced.

Then Elijah leans against the chair as Klaus had his arms crossed. "Hayley know she can never live up to the picture you painted of her in your head, Elijah. As you, Klaus keeps the image of the village girl, Serena in your heart, hoping that she will stay the same. All the judging you both do will drive them away if it hasn't already." Elliot states and turns the page. "We are trying to help them and we asked you to help them, Elliot," Elijah reports him. Then Elliot shot abruptly out of his chair and slams his book down, "I am helping them. I am helping them release all the rage they were choking on for the past months. I am helping them become more relaxed with what they are. And when they can, they can finally think clearly." Elliot snaps at them.

Klaus just frowns at him, "You didn't see what I saw, Eric, Hayley, and Serena covered in witches' blood. Smiles on their faces from ear to ear, they are accepting the hybrids they are becoming. And the criticism from both of you is not going to help them." Elliot informs them. Then Klaus glares at them. "Elliot, the mother of Hope and mother of Dustin deserve better than just fine," Elijah shouts at them and Elliot rolls his eyes at him. Then Klaus wipes his mouth "I'll take them to the Bayou. Find any of the remaining wolves, hopefully, Serena's people will help them, reach the both of them." Klaus suggest.

Elijah nods at him and looks back at the two bothers. "Now more than ever, they need a connection to some... of their humanity. Some degree of dignity." he informs Elliot and walks out of the room. Elliot sighs and looks at his brother, who sighs as well and down his drink.

~8~8~8~

Elliot and Eric walk through the city as they see some of their people hide in the city. "So Esther, Finn, and Kol are back from the dead. I bet Elijah and Klaus will be pleased." Eric jokes, making his brother smile. "Yeah well, it not everyday you crazy killer witch mother comes back from the dead, kills your children in the hopes to keep a dark secret, well dark." Elliot states "It makes me so glad to be half sorcerer." Eric states and Elliot laughs at him. "Me too." he laughs.

And they both stop as they heard Cassie, aka Esther, discussing her plan, "You know all that power, running inside that little head of hers. It's twisted her, worse than a vampire. No wonder will Nik gets the need of control." Eric states and Elliot looks down at his hand as fires dances in it. "So why not teach her a lesson?" he suggests. Eric looks at him and smirk. Then he raised his hand and water slithers in his hand as there were now shouts of surprise and confusion on the cemetery.

The two brothers then walk from the cemetery after sabotaging all the moonlight rings. Then Finn walks out to see who was the one who sabotage them, then his eyes land on Eric, who looks back at him and smirks as his eyes were glowing Golden-blood red and Elliot looks back as well and his eyes glowed the same, Finn looks at them in shock and in the blink of an eye. They were gone.

~8~8~8~

Klaus arrives in the Bayou with Serena and Hayley. "Nik, why are we even here? Serena questions him. "We told you this place was deserted, only the Moonscare wolves come here." Hayley reminds him. "No, their scent is fresh. They're hiding." Klaus states and pushes away the tarp.

Seeing that he found nothing and then turns to them, "Which means somewhere nearby, we will find the remnants of Hayley's pack, you pack must be with them, keeping them safe, Serena." he informs them and Serena rolls her eyes. "And then what? It's not like they're exactly gonna welcome us. If there's one thing these people hate more than vampires, it's hybrids." Hayley informs him, placing her hands on her hips "She's not wrong, Nik. And there are three hybrids here, I don't think they'll greet us with tea and crumpets." Serena agrees with her, crosses her arms.

Then Klaus turns to both of them, "What they hate is their lack of power. Hence the willingness of their brethren to deal with that witch in exchange for rings." he reminds them and they just looked at him, "But she hasn't gotten to your lot yet, so we need to get to them first. And ensure they align with us." Klaus informs them, Serena scoffs. "Awesome. All we got to do is find them." Hayley informs him, walking past the man. "And that's not gonna be hard at all." Serena rhetorically states as she too walks past him.

But he turns to both of them, "A task I leave to you." he states and both stop and turns to him, "What are you talking about?" Serena questions him. "Well, go on. You're a hybrid now, with your heighten senses unlike anything under the sun, besides me," he informs them.

The two exchanged looks, then rolls their eyes, closing them and focused, Serena could hear everything in the Bayou and in the city as Hayley heard nothing. Serena covers her ears and pulls herself out, panting. Hayley opens her eyes and sighs. "This is ridiculous." Serena states as she walks away and Hayley crossed her arms. "You, Serena are a born leader and the Crescents need a leader," he informs her. She stops and turns back to him, "Why? Why me?" she questions him. "Accept it or not, Serena. You are a queen," he informs her, then she points at her collarbone. "What I am, Nik. Am a mess, Hayley is a mess. I cry every second of the day, I go full rage at night." she pants then looks back at the river.

Hayley lowers her head as Klaus looks away from her. "I have tried to think about something, anything. The only thing I think about is how much I want to hold my son in my arms again," she informs him and Klaus steps closer towards her. "Do you think you and Hayley are alone in that pain?" he questions her and Hayley glares at him. "Have you ever thought about them once?" she questions him and Klaus glares at him, "I have not stopped thinking about them. When it pains me, I seek comfort in the idea of what I will do to those who would harm them." he informs her and Serena looks away from him. But then Klaus point over at the side. Serena looks over at the shirt, she exhales and looks back at him, "How is that going to help?" she questions him. "Just trust me and trust your instincts," he informs her. She sighs then walks over to the shirt, picking it up and sniffs it.

But she caught a scent from it and sniffs it again. "Concentrate," Klaus tells her and Hayley walks over to her and Serena handed her the shirt and she sniffs it. Serena sniffs the air, trying to catch the scent, which she did, then turns her head as Hayley catches the scent as well. Then they began to follow the scent.

~8~8~8~

Eric and Elliot sat in the market, playing a game of chest. Elliot makes his move as Eric waited for the right moment and Davina walks up to the two of them. "What are you two doing?" she asks them as Eric makes his move "We are enjoying the day and sabotaging the witches in their attempts to make moonlight rings," Elliot answers as he then makes his move, taking Eric's pawn. "Why do you care?" she asks him, then Eric studies his chest piece. "Because you dear friend Cassie is not who she says she is," he informs her and moves his chest piece.

Davina looks between the two of them, "What do you mean?" she asks and Elliot frowns at her, "You're the witch, figure it out." he throws at her and Davina narrows her eyes at her, he smirks as he felt the tickle of her magic. "Cute. Trying to use your powers on me." he laughs and Davina looks at him in surprise. "We're stronger than you, Davina and lost half our minds as well, living for a thousand years. Watch your step." Eric warns her as Elliot makes his move. "What are you?" she questions them and Elliot sat forward. "We're like Klaus, hybrids. But we like to call ourselves half-breeds," he informs her as Eric makes his move and took a knight.

She looks between to the two of them, "So what, half werewolf and half vampire?" she asks them and Eric looks at her, "More like half sorcerer and half-werewolf, to be exact." he informs her and Elliot took his bishop. "Why even help the Mikaelsons? They're cruel and manipulative," she questions them and Elliot just laughs, making Eric smirk. "The Mikaelsons may be cruel and manipulative, but we are much worse than them," he states and took Elliot's bishop. "We won't control you or manipulate you, Davina. It's not our style," he informs her. "But we will discover your darkest secret and use it against you and if you betray us in any, we will hunt you down, making so paranoid, that you have to always look over yourself so you won't see us coming from the front." Elliot states.

Making Davina freeze, "By the way, how is holding Mikeal going for you?" he questions and Davina was shocked. "How did you know?" she asks and he looks at Eric as he twirls the knight in his hands. "Know secrets is kinda my thing." he states and looks at her, "You can't control him, Davina. He's a wild animal, much worse than Nik." he warns her. "Klaus is a monster, he killed Tim, hurt Josh and Marcel. Klaus deserves to be punished." she shot back at him.

Eric places his knight on the table "And where do you think that all came from?" he questions, making her stiffen. "Mikeal would beat Nik for hours just because he wasn't his son. You are weak, mercy is for the weak. You are an abomination. I've heard the same old story from that lunatic of a man for so long, I just want to rip his damn tongue out." he growls, rubbing his temple. "Klaus a monster. He is an abomination, he deserves to die." she snaps and Eric shot to his feet.

Facing her, standing right in front of her. Making her look at him in fear "You wouldn't hurt me. I remain you of your daughter, remember?" she states and he scoffs at her, "Now who's being manipulative?" he questions and walks away from her, "Eric." she calls out, but he ignores hers. "Well played," Elliot states, knocking his king over and she sat down. "I didn't mean to say that. I just don't get why he depends on Klaus after everything he's done?" she questions and Elliot nods and stood up. "If Klaus is such a monster then ask Mikeal what happened the night of the binding ritual, ask him what caused Serena to fall into a slumber to survive," he informs her and he turned, but them stop. "Because Davina, Mikeal is more the monster and there is a good reason to fear him," he states and looks away. "He has no heart and would gladly rip yours out if it meant his survival," he warns her and walks off.

~8~8~8~

The three watches from the distance as Oliver was giving out orders, he tried to order the Moonscare wolves, but they just growled at him, daring him to test them. "So Jackson is MIA and Oliver is the wannabe Alpha. Wonderful." Serena mutters as she crosses her arms. Hayley looks at her, "There's no way in hell they'll listen to me." she mutters. "You are an Alpha, Serena. It is in your blood." Klaus informs her.

She shot him a glare. "Serena." Hayley states and she looks at her, "You may not believe it but you have the mark of your people, your wolf pack on your shoulder and that tells me you have what it takes to do this." she informs and Serena relaxes "I can't. I'm not a Crescent." she states and Hayley smiles at her, "And I'm not a Moonscare, but I still follow you, I trust you with my life, Serena. I know they will too." she states and Serena sighs looking out at the wolves. "Go on, talk to them." Klaus states and Serena fiddles with her fingers. "Take that leap of faith," Hayley tells her. Serena looks at her and exhales then she looks back at the wolves once more and steps forward.

The Moonscare caught sight of someone walking out the woods and towards them, but they immediately take a knee as Serena walks out and past them. The other wolves stop in their actions and looked at her as she walks past them. Then Hayley and Klaus followed her as she stops in the center and looks at the wolves and the Moonscare wolves stood up, one places his hand on Hayley's shoulder, asking if she was alright, she just smiles and nods at her. "The hell do you want?" Oliver questions them, "Hold your tongue or I'll tear it from your gaping mouth." Klaus warns him, "Not helping." Hayley reminds him. "We just came to talk, Oliver," Serena assures him and looks out at the others. "I know you all have no reason to trust me, but I can't stand by and watch people want to use us as slaves for their own personal games. The humans, vampires, and witches. I may not be a Crescent wolf, but I am a Moonscare wolf and what we need is an Alpha who will fight for all the wolves, pack or no." she tells them.

Hayley smiles at her as the Moonscare wolves look proudly at her, "Someone that can reunite us as one people and stand as a pack again. Someone that isn't afraid to stand up and fight back and if you'll have me, I will be that person." she tells them. "You think we can trust you? You're not one of us." Oliver tells her and one of the Moonscare wolves went to charge at him, but Serena held her arm out, stopping him. "You're not even a wolf. You're a vampire parasite's whore." he throws at her, trying to get under her skin.

Klaus growls as the other Moonscare wolves growled at him as well. "I'm sorry, Oliver, who was it that made a deal with Francesca to bomb the Bayou? Smother Eve to death and become a little bitch to some witch coven was better than being a proud werewolf. I'd rather be forced to turn every full moon than be someone's little bitch." she threw at him. He steps closer towards her. "You a tough girl? Are you gonna attack me? In front of all them?" he questions, pointing at everyone. But Serena wasn't fazed by his tough act. "You're just gonna give them another reason to say yes to Cassie and her moonlight rings," he informs her. Serena looks back at the two pointing at Oliver as if he was serious.

Hayley just shrugs at her as Klaus's attention was caught. "Yeah, they would rather follow a witch than you. Me? Hell, I'd rather die than follow you." he throws at her, then that sets Klaus off, he vamps at Oliver, flips him off his feet, everyone gasps and steps back as Oliver was slammed to the ground and Klaus pressed his foot at his throat. "Nik!" Serena said in warning "Well, I least you didn't drag this out." he states and pressed his foot harder. "Nik, that's enough!" she orders and he looks at her. "You need to learn about politics, luv. You gain support by killing your detractors," he informs her. "But you also gain more enemies when those detractors have allies." she reminds him and he looks at her. "You forget, I am a stranger to them, but the Crescent is Hayley's family, Oliver is Hayley's family and that makes them my family." she informs him and he just looks at her as Hayley smiles at her "And if you hurt a member of my family I will become your enemy so let him go before I make you." she threatens him, her eyes glowing golden-blood red.

He smirks at her, then looks out wolves with a proud smirk on his face, "You see?" he states and jesters to her, "There's your queen. Powerful, fearless, loyal, protective, and unlike me, merciful." he informs them and lets Oliver go. Oliver pants and rolls onto his feet, looking up at Klaus as Serena glares at him "These people need to show you more respect." he informs her. "By giving them a reason to fear me?" she questions he said nothing as she walks over to Oliver and helps him up. "How you handle them now is up to you," he states and walks away.

Serena rolls her eyes and checks Oliver's neck, "Where are you going?" Hayley questions him and he turns back to her, "I'm going to find the witch. Seems I need to educate her as to what she may or may not do in my city." he informs her. "Be careful," Serena calls out and they looked at her. "No harvest witch can simply make moonlight rings out of thin air," she warns him. He nods at her and was gone.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks through the streets, calming down, thanks to the night time air. His past was difficult one, he knows what monsters are and it is true Klaus was a monster, but there are still parts to him that can return him to redemption.

But then he stops as he heard cries and shouting. He then stops and speed flashes to Rousseau's and barges into the door, "What the hell going on?" he questions and the wolves stare at him, Davina and this boy next to her, but he immediately recognizes the boy. "You..." he questions and the wolves charged at him, but Eric reacted fast enough and threw them at the wall and knocks them out.

But then a wolf cries out and Eric held the wolf and looks at the man, his whole body shook with rage at the man that was handing with the heart of a wolf in his hand. "Hello again, Eric." Mikeal said to him and Eric growls at him, then he looks at the wolf, "If you wanna live, run now!" he orders and the remaining wolves run out of the restaurant. Eric glares at Mikeal as he growls. "Oh, Eric, Eric, Eric. It has been a long time," he states as Davina slowly pulls herself and saw that her bracelet was missing. "Why the hell can't you just die?!" he growls charging at him.

But Mikeal grips his neck and threw him at the wall, Eric gasp in pain and sank down the wall, blood streaming down his chin. "I was hoping Niklaus would be here, but you'll do just fine," he states, Eric, flashes at him and punches him a few times.

But Mikeal gets the upper hand and punches Eric, making him smack against the table and cuts his cheek open in the glass. He growls and turns back to him, but Mikeal grips his throat, he struggles in his grip and Mikeal hisses and bites down on Eric's neck. Making growl out at him. "Don't hurt him," Davina begs him, Mikeal pulls back from Eric and just laughs at her. "You have no control over me, Witch. I will enjoy tearing your heart out, but first, Eric here will die for being a filthy monger," he states, then Eric snarls, biting into his neck and Mikeal cries out and threw him over the counter.

Eric groans as he crashed to the ground then pull himself, he then looks up at the boy that looks at him in shock. "What are you looking at?" he growls and the boy held up his hands. Mikeal pressed his hand to his neck and look at hand, seeing the blood, he growls to himself "Filthy beast!" he cries out, then Elijah vamps into the room and looks at Mikeal in shock. "Father?" he mutters "Hello, son. I'd hope to see your brother first and this filthy beast took a bite out of them." he states as Eric jumps onto the counter, his face shifted and he growling at him. "But we have some unfinished business as well," he states and Elijah right hook him, but Mikeal fought back beating him back.

Then he threw him at the counter and went to aim the stake, but Eric jumps down, gripping his arm and snaps it back, Mikeal cries out in pain as he looks at Eric, who snarls and bites down onto his neck. He cries out in pain then he stabs Eric in the chest with the stake. Eric gasp as he steps back and looks at the stake. "No! Eric!" Davina calls out as Elijah looks at him in horror. "One less beast to worry." Mikeal states in victory. But Eric then laughs to himself and looks at Mikeal.

Everyone looks at him in shock, "I had you there for a second, didn't I?" he states, then grips the stake and grips it out of his chest. "Impossible." he mutters and Eric tilts his head with that dark insane smirk on his face, "Anything is possible nowadays, isn't it," he states, Mikeal growls then charges at him. "Stop." Davina orders and Mikeal stops and turns to her. "Go back now," she orders and he vamps out of the restaurant. Eric exhales, cracking his neck and looks down at the stake. "Eric..." Davina states, but he shot a glare at her, silencing her "Eric, the stake." Elijah asks, holding his hand out. Eric looks at him then back at the stake in his hands. Then he lowers it, looking at him. "No." he answers and flashes out of the restaurant. "Eric!" Elijah calls out to him. But he was already gone.

~8~8~8~

Elliot sat at the compound, sipping his mint tea and heard the front door slamming open. He felt urgent and places his things down and flashes at the door and saw Eric walk into the courtyard and saw Eric covered in his blood and a raged looked in his eyes. "What happened?" he questions, helping him walk to a chair and sat him down. "I didn't want to believe he was alive, I didn't want to believe Davina brought him back and I didn't want to convince myself she had this," he states, holding the stake up in his hands. Elliot looks down at it and took it from him. "The protected white Oak stake," he states.

Eric just pants at him as he wounds were healing, "They know, brother." he states and Elliot looks at him, "They now know the White Oak Stake won't kill us." he states and Elliot grips his shoulder. "I will hide this until we can figure out how to remove the protection from this stake so we can bury it in his black heart," he growls and Eric looks at the stake. "Serena deserves the honors of doing just that," he states and Elliot sighs to himself. "She will fly into a rage when she finds out Mikeal and Esther have returned from the land of the dead," he states.

Eric just chuckles at him, "At first yes, but I know that she will take great pleasure in destroying them all over again." he states, pouring himself a drink and downs it. "That is something we can agree on, yes." Elliot laughs and ran his hand along the stake, "But for now, we hid this until the time is right." he states and flashes into the compound and Eric continues sipping his drink.

~8~8~8~

Not long after, Elijah and Klaus storm into the compound, demanding for the stake, but the bother refused to return it, not until it can be buried into Mikeal's heart. This was something they could agree on.

Then Serena walks into the compound with the Crescent and Moonscare pack behind her. "There's enough room for everyone. Take whatever room you can, they all have bathrooms and mini-fridges in them," she informs them as everyone was amazed at the size of the place.

Then Klaus walks out to her, "Are you running a kennel now?" he questions her, she looks at him, sighs and turns to Hayley. "See to it that they get rooms," she informs her, Hayley nods and walks off, leading the wolves to their room. "I'm looking after them," she informs him, marching up to him. "Our family is under siege. It is not the time for guests," he informs her.

Serena nods at him crossing her arms, "Oh sure. Sure I'll just put them back where I found them so the witches can use them to make their werewolf army." she states and Klaus frowns at her. "You wanted to step up and be an Alpha, so I am. This is me, stepping up and being an Alpha. I will protect these people and no one is going to stop me." she informs him and he smirks at her. "I think some of my habits are running off on you," he states and leans in.

But she smirks and turns shoves his face away from her. "Nice try, but no." she states, Klaus frowns at her and pulls away and looks at her, "You're different." he states and she crosses her arms at him, "Perks of being a werewolf." she states, he smirks and walks past "Perks indeed, Alpha. Perks indeed." he states and walks out of her compound. Serena sighs and watches Elijah walk down the steps "I see you and Hayley have been busy." he states and she nods at him. "Had to be, protect the wolves that the witches haven't gotten to yet, it's kinda important," she states.

Elijah nods at her and looks at the door, "That's good. You're with your own people, you'll find some nobility among them." he said and turns away from her. "Are you really not going to go and see her?" she asks, making him stop in his tracks. "I know you want to talk to her, Elijah and we're both stable enough to speak to," she informs him. But he looks at her and sighs. "And what good will that do, Serena? I am a vampire, Hayley is a werewolf. Our two worlds don't belong together." he states.

Serena rolls her eyes at him, "Don't give me that load of crap. That has never stop you before in the past, why let it stop you know." she questions him and he looks away from her. "Elijah, you may be Esther's son and that I may be younger than you. But I have been more a mother to you than her and I know when you're hiding something," she states, gripping his chin and turns him to her and looks him in the eyes.

Seeing what he was afraid of, "You're scared to lose her, aren't you?" she questions, letting him go and he exhales. "Elijah. I know you're afraid and I won't pretend to understand, but you can't leave in fear forever," she informs him. He just looks at her and sighs, "When I leave in fear, her chances for survival go up." he states and walks away. "And the more you pull away, that the chances of losing her go up as well," Serena calls out to him as he walks out of the compound.


End file.
